Una fresa, una boda y el secuestro de una Kuchiki
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Ichigo secuestro a Rukia de su boda...sin un lugar a donde ir el ultimo lugar al cual recurre es a la casa de su padre Problemas familiares a la orden del dia ¿Rukia embarazada?
1. Prologo

**Bueno, he vuelto con otro fic, la idea se me vino al recodar una antigua serie de la televisión peruana Así es la Vida, la verdad solo me guiare un poco con la serie, espero que les sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece es de Tite, Así es la vida tampoco es de Efraín Aguilar. Ver a ambos son lo mejor que me paso en la vida

Corriendo. Así se encontraba un joven, Ichigo Kurosaki, que vestía un traje negro para una boda, corría toda velocidad.

Hace 10 minutos había abandonado un taxi al este quedarse atorado en un embotellamiento vehicular, tenía una misión que cumplir: Detener la Boda de Kuchiki Rukia.

"No dejare que lo hagas", pensaba mientras corría, la iglesia estaba demasiado cerca.

Cada paso lo acercaba más a la puerta de la institución sacramental

Mientras tanto en la iglesia

—El que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre —fueron las tan reconocidas palabras del sacerdote

El estruendo de las puertas al chocar bruscamente con las paredes más el grito de un joven negándose a la unión hizo desconcentrar a los presentes

— ¡Rukia! — grito Ichigo desde las puertas, las miradas de las personas se enfocaron en el pelinaranja que había interrumpido la boda.

Ichigo miro al frente buscando a la novia, la encontró pero solo entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y descubrió…

C o n t i n u a r a. . .

…

…

…

(Mentira sigamos)

Sus miradas se cruzaron y descubrió que, ¡que! ¡¿Que? … ella no era Rukia.

—Disculpe…— el pelinaranja pregunto a la persona más cercana — ¿Esta es la boda de Kuchiki Rukia?—

—No— susurra la persona — ¿Por qué no pregunta a la iglesia de al frente?—

—Gracias— se va a la iglesia que estaba allá, justo al frente

**El secuestro**

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia; Rukia vestía un traje de novia blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, ceñido hasta la cadera y abultado por los encajes de seda, cosa que disminuía su velocidad, se encontraban corriendo por una calle no muy transitada siendo perseguidos por unos hombres vestidos de negro, no, no eran los hombres de negro, eran los guardaespaldas de la boda de Rukia y… que al darse cuenta de la desaparición de la chica que dijo que debía de polvearse la nariz (en idioma chica es me revienta la vejiga debo de ir al baño), la dejaron salir y nunca regreso.

Estaban siendo timados, y eso no se iba quedar así; fueron corriendo buscando hasta que la encontraron corriendo junto con un sujeto que lo único que se le distinguía era su pelo naranja, ¡Cuánto deseaban comer unas naranjas! ¡Maldito pelinaranja! ¡Por tu culpa tengo sed y hambre! Pensaban los hombres.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Porque me llamaste y me sacaste de mi boda!— le regañaba Rukia mientras corría

— ¡Que! ¡Si ayer te escuche que decías que no querías casarte!— Pero quien se creía esa chica, después de todo lo que hizo por salvarla del matricidio, perdón matrimonio, ahora sabía algo de los Kuchiki nunca agradecen — ¡Pero tú continuas corriendo a pesar que no te sigo jalando!—

— ¡Es porque no me queda de otra! — Rayos, pensó Rukia, debo dejar de gritar me estoy cansando con facilidad. — ¿Y porque te tardaste tanto?—

—Eso…— lo piensa unos segundos mientras corre haciendo la pose del pensador

— ¿Eso?— repite la frase sin dejar de correr

—Eso…te lo diré después—

—Ichi…— las palabrotas que tenía en mente serian censuradas por la autora cuando

— ¡Por acá!— jala a la chica por el brazo mientras la conduce hacia un callejón con unos botes de basura.

— Por donde se fueron— Los guardaespaldas estaban cerca del lugar se lamentaron y maldijeron — ¡Maldición! Kuchiki –sama y al novio no le va gustar para nada esto—

En lo más profundo del callejón a detrás de unos botes de basura, Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban viendo y oyendo todo.

—Ichigo… ¿Qué hacemos? —susurra la pelinegra

—Déjame ver— busca con la mirada todos los lugares cercanos y encuentra… el instrumento más sofisticado y la mejor solución a los problemas de los fugados de bodas… una…una…una…piedra —Esto será suficiente — estira su mano y coge el material

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Noquearlos con la piedra?— dice burlonamente la pequeña

—Algo mejor— aleja su mano y se dispone a lanzar la piedra hacia él la otra calle y este sofisticado instrumento cae en un bote de basura provocando un gran estruendo a atrayendo la atención de los hombres.

—…— Rukia suspira aliviada, mira a Ichigo y se acuerda de lo tarde que llego a la boda —Y ahora…—

— ¿Ahora que?—

— ¿Por qué tardaste en sacarme de ahí?— levanta una ceja en busca de respuesta

—Ya te salve — se rasca la cabeza cerrando los ojos —Al menos agradece y no preguntes—

—Si no me lo dices — su mirada era como la Quico cuando amenaza a Ramón con contarle a su mama que le pego —Llamare a los guardaespaldas —

—No eres capaz— el hombre la mira algo nervioso

—Si lo soy— victoria para Rukia, derrota para el secuestrador —Además yo puedo volver a la boda si así lo deseo, te imaginas los titulares del periódico saldría…

— ¡Lo entiendo!— le contesta molesto a lo que ella sonríe — Legue tarde por…—

— ¿Por?— intenta completar

—…Porque me confundí de Iglesia— susurro el pelinaranja

— ¿Qué dijiste?— se acerca con una mano al oído — No te escuche—

—Dije que me confundí de iglesia—

— ¿Ah?— se acerca más a el

— ¡Que me confundí de Iglesia! ¡Carajo!— Grita el chico sin importar que le escuchen

—Jajaja— La chica no podía parar de reír, al igual que Ichigo no le importaba que la escuchen.

— ¡Ya cállate!— le exigió

—Escuche algo por ahí — murmura un hombre, sin duda el guardaespaldas de Rukia

— Idiota— la pequeña le tapa la boca al hombre —Tu haces más ruido — dice entre susurros —Ya larguémonos —

Esta vez Rukia le jala del brazo y se van corriendo del lugar, pero…

— ¡Allí estan!— dice el de traje negro

—Hemos recibido órdenes de usar la fuerza— comenta uno

El cerebro del pelinaranja tradujo rápidamente la orden dada, después de que descifrar todo el mensaje subliminal quedo algo así: Asesinen al gilipollas que secuestro a Rukia-sama, lo único que tenía sentido ahora era correr, correr por una mugrosa vida de 22 años, toda su vida pasaba por sus ojos, cuando condujo en la fórmula uno, cuando defendió a la tierra de una invasión alienígena y lo más importante cuando en su vida pasada sanaba a un enfermo en la segunda guerra mundial y cayo una bomba que le amputo el brazo y termino con su frase ganadora del Oscar: vaya mierda; pero claro todos esos recuerdos son falsos.

— ¡Estúpido!— le reclama jadeante Rukia —No corras tanto—

— ¡Oh! Si— acelera mas su paso — ¡No escuchaste lo que he dicho! ¡Tienen permiso de utilizar la fuerza!—

— ¿Y eso que?—

— ¿Y eso que? ¡Si pues a mí que me maten mientras recuerdo que en mi vida pasada mientras sanaba a un enfermo en la segunda guerra mundial y cayo una bomba que me amputo el brazo y termine diciendo Vaya mierda!—

—Yo…— la chica empieza a bajara la velocidad —Yo… ya no puedo mas —

—Demonios— Ichigo voltea ligeramente la cabeza y mira a los guardaespaldas que se acercaban cada vez más —No me dejas otra— toma a Rukia por el brazo y de un rápido movimiento la carga como a una princesa

Este es un momento muy hermoso para los amantes del IchiRuki, ¡Que hermoso! Siendo perseguidos por unos hombres de negro y Rukia golpeando al pelinaranja para que la baje.

— ¡Detente!— le decía Ichigo a la Kuchiki que cada vez lo golpeaba con más fuerza, las velocidad en la iban era como la de un auto de carrera 180km por hora por lo que rápidamente lograron despistar a los hombres y encontrando otro callejón.

Al ver que ya no los seguían, Ichigo coloca a Rukia en el suelo delicadamente cerca a unos botes de basura.

— ¡Oye! No me trates como tus iguales—

—Quédate aquí. Iré a un lugar — dicho y hecho el chico se aleja a un lugar

— ¡Espera! ¡No…! — la fugaz huida del pelinaranja no lo dejo continuar.

Ella suspira y se sienta, intenta abrazar sus piernas pero… la falda del vestido le tapa la cara

—Demonios — se para molesta apretando sus manos en un pequeño puño, abre sus manos y las coloca en la parte baja de su vestido lo rasga. Ella consigo quitarse la mayor parte de la falda.

Tira la fina falda cerca de los botes de basura y se sienta abrazando sus piernas. Baja la mirada hacia sus pies y nota que no se había quitado los zapatos.

—Por eso no podía correr bien —se quita sus zapatos, pero siente algo extraño… al tocar la planta de sus pies siente un ardor, se había hecho daño.

—Aquí esta— los dos hombres de negro se aparecen ante ella —Señorita Rukia, sea obediente y venga con nosotros—

— ¿Y si me niego?— Rukia se aleja unos cuantos metros, su pie le ardía cada paso que daba, después de todo tenía una herida y estaba descubierta

—Usaremos la fuerza— Maldición musito la pequeña al ver que los hombres sacaban sus armas de sus trajes, dio un paso más atrás y su pie se lastimo mas al pisar su falda con incrustaciones de diamantes.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Ichigo cuando se le necesitaba?

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una estación de tren, en ella estaba Ichigo preguntando en la caseta de preguntas frecuentes, pero de un momento a otro el estornudo.

—Salud — dice la señorita —Karakura ¿Verdad?—

—Gracias y si—

—El siguiente sale dentro de poco—

—Gracias—

Pero lo más importante ahora es lo que pasa con Rukia.

—Ustedes no serán capaces de herirme— la sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de la cara de la pequeña —Además n…

Un disparo.

¿Eh? Pensó la pequeña, la bala que el hombre disparo le rozo el rostro y le quito unos cuantos cabellos.

Rukia estaba completamente desconcertada.

—Señorita— uno de los hombres se acerca apuntando con la pistola —Regresemos a la ceremonia— la chica solo bajo la mirada

—Señorita ¿Qué le pasa?—

—No te olvides que…— murmura la chica dejando sorprendidos a los guardaespaldas —No somos uno…— levanta la mirada con una sonrisa que tenía muy clara la victoria

— ¡No puede ser!— gritan los hombres, entonces recordaron a la otra persona que estaba con ellos, si era un pelinaranja, si ese era…

— ¡Ichigo!— cuando termino de pronunciar el nombre los hombres se voltearon apuntando sus armas, descuidando a la Kuchiki.

— ¡El no está aquí!— al haberla descuidado Rukia había cogido su falda de diamantes y de un rápido movimiento lo coloco en las cabezas de ambos, sus incrustaciones le hicieron daño a ellos, venganza para la Kuchiki, y…

OooOooOooO

—Detente— le pide Ichigo a Rukia estando en tren rumbo a Karakura, el estaba sentado apoyando su cara contra su mano

— ¡Yo paro cuando quiero!— le contesta la Kuchiki —Y como iba diciendo yo…

—Llamamos la atención demasiado con nuestros trajes y también es demasiado con tus gritos —

— ¡Yo no grito!— ahora acabo de gritar piensa la chica

—Además porque crees que nadie se sienta nuestro lado — dice mirando a unas señoras que murmuraban cosas y observaban a la nuestra pareja —La gente finge que no le importa pero no es así—

— ¿no lo es? —repite confundida

—Si —le contesta mientras cierra los ojos y los vuelva a abrir —como explicas que nadie se sienta junto a nosotros —

—creí que era asiento preferencial — le decía incrédula — de cualquier modo ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?—

—Vamos a…—

Pueblo Karakura, Casa Kurosaki

Se encontraban Isshin y Masaki en el comedor conversando de temas comunes, pero de repente son interrumpidos por el toque del timbre.

—Yo abro — se para Masaki de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta con una tranquilidad y una sonrisa innata. Al abrirla se sorprende, dos personas estaban allí mirándola, personas que ya conocía, sin embargo su presencia podría alterar la tranquilidad de la casa.

Continuara

¿Qué paso con la falda de diamanr¡tes de Rukia?

Bueno lo que paso fue que un vagabundo, que pasaba por allí segundos después de la huida de Rukia, la encontró. La llevo a una tienda y le ofrecieron mucho dinero semanas después el es un prospero empresario asociado con las empresas Kuchiki.

(Bien por ti vagabundo) w


	2. Bienvenido a casa hijo

**¡Hola****! De nuevo, Bueno acá esta el sgte cap.**

**El rincón de la reviews.**

**_Sakura-Jeka _****_(Hola a ti también, ¡Epa! Nunca imagine que nuestro fic daría risa gracias por darnos más confianza, si yo también odie al vagabundo y como lo soñé grite: ¡MIERDA! ¡VABAGABUNDO REGRESAME LA FALDA! ¡YO LA SOÑE!, cof, cof, bueno lamento demorarme en actualizar, y quiero estar segura de esto ¿tu escribiste "El príncipe de Persia"?, porque recién estoy en el cap. 4 y me encanta ^W^, espero acabar pronto y dejar la review) yuuki Kuchiki (Me agrada que me digan que el fic de mi nee-san y yo es gracioso alimentan mi ego, pero cuidado, que acabaremos convirtiéndonos en monstruos egosticos (existe esa palabras (levantan una ceja) la iglesia seeee, es un clásico que da risa, espero que te guste el cap.) _****_AmoelIchiRuki_****_ (Que coincidencia ^^, tu amas el IchiRuki, yo amo el IchiRuki, mi hermana ama el IchiRuki, mis amigas aman el IchiRuki, que pequeño puede ser el mundo, espero verte siempre y que te guste el cap.) Kya-chan (me alegro que te rías de nuestras locas ocurrencias, veamos si los que piensas que son son en realidad (muchos son y que XD), pero estamos seguras que nadie se puede imaginar lo que imaginamos XD) Anónimo-san (bueno no tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero de todas maneras gracias por la review, y lo de escribir bien los fics, creo que aún nos falta pero gracias por el cumplido, pero de cierta manera aun quiero saber quien eres) Scarlet (Oye, ese es el nombre de una amiga que ya no es mi amiga, espero que nosotras si seamos amigas y verte comentar en cada cap., disfruta este cap y lamentamos la demora) Ceresita21 (Ya lo continúe, espero que te guste el cap., a y que comentes, el cap. De hoy puede ser decepcionante u.u o muy genial XP depende de como lo mires y si te gustan los personajes que pondremos)_** **_Yeckie_****_ (gracias a ti mejor dicho por leernos y comentar y sobre el link, no hay problema yo te lo envío las veces que quieras y cuando quieras, jejeje, bueno sobre el escape de la boda es todo un clasico en Hollywood, asi se escribe? XD, y si como amamos los clasicos pues merecia tener su lugar en el fic XD) Kona-Kuchiki (gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo el fic TwT, lo de Rukia vestida de novia *_* woow si pudieras ver nuestra imaginacion verias cuan linda esta nuestra Kia-chan, pero que decimos, Rukia siempre es bella, es ideal de lo que una mujer debe ser, enana y mandona, jejeje esperamos que disfrutes el cap.) _**

**Bueno ya hemos agradecido cada una de las review, ya pueden apuntar sus armas y matarnos como Dios manda XP.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite, que si no hace algo bueno las ichirukista vamos de ocho en ocho y queda mocho XD.**

—Yo abro — se para Masaki de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta con una tranquilidad y una sonrisa innata. Al abrirla se sorprende, dos personas estaban allí mirándola, personas que ya conocía, sin embargo su presencia podría alterar la tranquilidad de la casa. — Ustedes... — dice entrecortante.

El tiempo transcurrio, Isshin se empezaba a ansiar, su amada esposa no venia a pesar de haberla esperado por 5 minutos, el obviamente tenia que salir y comprobar que todo estuviese bien. ¿Quien sabe, Masaki es una buena mujer pero que le impide fugarse con el primer lechero que vea por ahi?. Si, Kurosaki Isshin se dirigia a la puerta a comprobar que su esposa seguia ahí intacta, pero lo que vio es que.

— Ustedes... — dice tan sorprendido como Masaki

— Nosotro hemos venido a... — la voz masculina toma la palabra — que... —

— ¡Hace cuanto que no te veo! — si, la bella esposa de Isshin abraza fuertemente al hombre — ¡Me siento feliz de verte mi querido...!

**Bienvenido mi querido hijo... Y su novia (?)**

En el centro de la ciudad, a las afueras de un muy alto edificio; que decia coorporacion Soul Society Asociation...

— Con eso termina la junta — dice Yamamoto, que estaba sentado en una inmensa silla acolchada, con una gran mesa color blanco y en doce sillas mas sentadas las doce personas que ya deben de haber imaginado, pero extrañamente el unico que faltaba era Aizen — Pueden retirarse —

Y asi todos los presentes se retiran, ya en la salida de la cooaporacion; Byakuya, tiene un encuentro no muy agradable...

— ¡Que sorpresa el encontrame a Kuchiki Byakuya en persona! — dice el peliblanco — ¿No deberias de estar en la boda de tu hermanita? —

— Tuvimos una reciente reunion, Ichimaru — le contesta Byakuya que estaba abriendo su auto marca Nisan color blanco.

— Pero eso no es excusa para no asistir a la boda de Rukia-chan — Gin mira el cielo — No se supone que es el dia mas feliz de su vida y ella tambien deberia de estar ahi —

— ¿Que quieres, Ichimaru? — la puerta que habia sido abierta choca bruscamente con el auto

— ¡Ala! No sabia que Byakuya tenia ese caracter — sonrie sadicamente, mientras se aleja levantando la mano en son de despedida — ¡Cuando encuentren a Rukia, saludala de mi parte! —

La silueta de Gin se fue desvaneciendo y dejando a Byakuya con muchas preguntas que hacer, encontrar a Rukia ¿Que habra querido decir?. Se pregunta mientras vuelve a abrir su auto, pero cuando iba a entrar al transporte recibe un llamada.

...

...

...

_"Rukia ha desaparecido"_, las palabras que pronuncio Ichimaru empezanban a adquirir sentido. Joder Rukia ¿Que has hecho?

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡Joder Ichigo! ¿Seguro que es por aqui la casa de tus padres? — pregunta hastiada la pequeña, que estaba siendo cargada en la espalda del pelinaranja por no tener zapatos

— ¡Joder! ¡Si digo que si es si! — le contesta muy molesto el ojimiel.

— ¡Llevamos caminando como 1 hora y nada! — se queja la pelinegra — ¡Ya me harte de esto! — ella empieza a golpear fuertemente la gran espalda de Ichi

— ¡Tu de que te quejas! ¡Yo soy el explotado por cargarte todo este rato! —

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Por raptarme y no llevar nada de dinero excepto para un viaje en tren! ¡Que clase de raptador eres si no traes dinero! — le increpo la menor de los Kuchiki

— ¡No me culpes! ¡Y ademas estoy segura que no se dice raptador, sera captor, yo que se! —

— ¡A mi no corriges! ¡Raptador! —

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡ ... Mi querido hermano! — completa Masaki abrazando fuertemente a un peliblanco, si, este era Ryuuken; quien estaba a punto de morir por falta de oxigeno.

— ¡Cuñadito! — el hombre barbudo se une al abrazo, si, al parecer hoy ibamos a celebrar un funeral; pobre mi prima, se quedara viuda antes del matrimonio, planeaba casarse con Ryuuken. Entre toda esa lluvia de abrazos ignoraron a la otra persona.

— Cof, cof, cof — tosio la otra persona

— Cierto — el matrimonio mira hacia la puerta, justo donde esta la otra persona — A ti tambien... Kurotsuchi-san — y si, Kurotsuchi Mayuri era la otra personas que estaba esperando en la puerta.

— ¿Que, acaso no me invitaran a pasar? — dice algo molesto Mayuri

— No es eso — contesta Masaki soltando a su hermano — Adelante —

Los presentes pasaron a la sala, y se sentaron en sofa. Mientras tanto Masaki fue a la cocina a preparar te para los invitados.

— Ryuuken, a pesar que somos vecinos hace tiempo que no nos vemos — toma la palabra el barbudo

— No quisiera que nadie me viera entrar a "este" lugar — Masaki vuelve y coloca las tazas en la mesa, Ryuuken toma una de las tazas y bebe un poco ruidosamente

— Nii-san — dice Masaki — No quisiera que te refirieras a mi hogar de esa manera —

— Al parecer ustedes se empeñaran en mantenerme fuera de la conversacion — Mayuri bebe de la taza — En fin lo que vengo a decirles es lo de siempre...

— Ya sabes nuestra respuesta — contesta Isshin seriamente — NO —

— Ryuuken — ni bien Mayuri dijo esto el peliblanco saco un maletin, el abrio el maletin, este estaba repleto de billetes — Reconsinderarn la idea — levanta una ceja

— ¿Cuanto tiempo mas te burlaras de nosotros, Mayuri? — si, Isshin al observar esa exhorbitante cantidad de dinero se sintio ofendido, no por que nunca podria ganar esa cantidad, no, si no por creer que todo se arragla con un puñado de dinero, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, una penosa persona, penso.

— Vamos lo unico que quiero es...

— ¡Nunca! — contesta el pelinegro, Isshin. — Nunca lo hariamos. Ni por todo tu sucio dinero —

_OooOooOooO_

Un dia normal para Uryuu Ishida...

Nuestro estudiante universitario, Ishida Uryuu, volvia de su centro de estudio.

El era estudiante de Medicina y ya estaba en su cuarto año; el sabia que es lo que pasaria en su tipico dia; si, su padre volvia de su viaje e iba acontinuar con la misma peticion de siempre a su tios. ¿Cuando iba a entender que la respuesta era no?; el iria a su casa, una zona de aire de clasico japones; si todas las casas eran muy antiguas; la mas joven tenia unos 100 años de antiguedad.

¿Que si hay modernidad en la zona?; claro, pero no por fuera, la mayoria de las personas eran adineradas y tradicionales; por lo cual es un barrio...mmm... Se podria decir de clase alta.

En fin; nuestro querido estudiante regresaba a su hogar no tan dulce.

_"Es hermosa" _penso al ver en un auto a una joven de pelo negro atado a una trenza.

Sus pupilas de un color verde intenso mirando al vacio, como si no conocieran mal alguno, solo llenos de tristeza. Los arboles y las plantas revoloteaban con la brisa, encajando perfectamente con su cabello a la brisa; las bellas flores eran opacadas por ella. Como si el destino la hubiese traido para el.

El no podia pronunciar palabra alguna, temia que al hacerlo algo se arruinara...ella era... Era un angel, si, un angel, el no podia decir nada, el no diria nada... No arruinaria este momento, tal vez, solo tal vez era mejor observar.

El no iba a arruinar este momento, ni nadie lo iba hacer.

— ¡Vamonos, niña inutil! — grito un voz, un hombre salia de la casa de los Kurosaki, este hombre caminaba con cierta dificultad y tenia estampada en la cara marcas de un balon.

— Hai, Mayuri-sama — la chica abrio el coche dejando pasar al furibundo hombre

— ¡Por el amor de dios! — grita ni bien se sienta en el auto — ¡Esa parde de salvajes se atrevieron...!

_— ¡Nunca! — contesta el pelinegro, Isshin. — Nunca lo hariamos. Ni por todo tu sucio dinero — _

_— ¡Vamos Isshin! No seas asi... — el hombre mencionado toma un intercomunicador_

_— Karin — habla muy seriamiente por la radio — Operacion Patecu — _

_— ¡¿Oi, que quieres decir con eso? — pregunta confundio Kurotsuchi, mientras tanto Ryuuken y Masaki se alejan al igual que Isshin; estos se ponen a una moderada distancia de el._

_— Patea tu culo — contesta Karin que estaba en las escaleras con un balon de futbol — ¡Aqui voy! — y la muchacha patea ese balon con todas sus fuerzas, si tendrias que describir seria algo asi: la pasion, que digo, el fuego interno de Karin fue disuelto en una mega patada al estilo dragon. Si con ella el fuego fue disuelto a las partes bajas de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, una lamentable persona victima del motifero ataque de la Kurosaki, el cual cual se agarraba la parte afectada. — Tsk, falle — _

_El balon milagrosamente regresa a Karin como si fuera un boomeran, diractamente a sus pies; ella levanta el balon y se prepara para tirar otra vez — ¡Ahora va en serio! — y esta vez tira una patada con la fuerza de la melodia infernal conocida como el llanto de un bebe, un golpe mas mortal que la patada estilo dragon._

_Esta vez le cae a la cara... Y asi continuaron por unos golpes mas..._

— ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Nemu conduce! —

— Hai, Mayuri-sama — la chica jala la palanca del coche, el cual hace que este se mueva, si, a Mayuri le habian quitado el brevete al haber atentado con la tranquilidad publica al gritarle a su hija en plena via publica mientras conducia.

El chico de lentes vio cuando ambos se alejaban, aquella hermosa chica llendose con ese hombre que la llamo inutil, pero al menos sabia algo de ella _Nemu, _asi se llamaba.

Algo bueno habia ocurrido este dia para el peliazul.

— ¿Que hace plantado como una planta? — le reprocha el padre de este, sacando de sus pensamiento al chico de lentes — Apresurate que debemos de hacer las compras y cocinar —

— Cierto — el chico se acordo, si, su padre un divorciado de 46 años, si se preguntan por su madre de Uryuu, es algo asi...

_Hace unos 14 años..._

_— Uryuu, Uryuu — lo llama su padre desde la sala, el pequeño se acerca y mira que su padre se para del sillon, mientras tanto su madre preparaba la cena._

_— ¿Que pasa padre? — pregunta un Uryuu de 8 años_

_— Mira hijo, tu madre y yo planeamos divorciarnos — el hombre se agacha y le pone la mano en el hombro, el pequeño intenta decir algo pero su padre toma la palabra — El hecho que nos divorciemos no significa que lo hagamos por tu bien, sino PORQUE TU MADRE prefiere irse a otros lugares que acostarse conmigo — _

_— ¡Te escuche! — le grita la madre desde la cocina _

_— ¡Que bueno porque lo dije para que lo escucharas! — contesta el padre_

Y bueno asi paso...

Los Ishida se fueron a su casa a continuar su vida sin chicas, un poco mas y esto pinta para Yaoi.

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡Bienvenido! — con el pasar de las horas, el joven Kuorsaki Ichigo, habia regresado a su hogar; su familia lo recibia calidamente. El estaba en la puerta siendo abrazado por su madre que lo besaba en el rostro, y seguido de la pequeña Yuzu. Karin e Isshin los miraban a distancia

— G-gracias — decia el pelinaranja intendo alejarse de esa bochornosa situacion, Karin se dio cuenta de algo mas...alguien... Si, alguien atras de su hermano, enano y de pelo negro, no podia observarlo bien; alzo la cabeza un poco para ver mejor. Nada.

— Ichi-nii — su voz distrajo a todos de sus pensamientos, ellos voltearon la vista a Karin — ¿Que o quien esta a detras de ti? —

— ¡Oi! — dice una voz femenina — ¡¿Cuanto tiempo planeas ocultarme de tu familia? —

— ¿Quien eres? — preguntaron la familia del pelinaranja, Rukia empujo a Ichigo, dejando verse, si ella aun conservaba parte del vetido, dejando claramente que era un novia

— ¡E-ella es...! — Ichigo nervioso — ¡es...! —

— ¡Hija mia! — Isshin se lanza hacia ella — ¡¿Como no se van a dar cuenta? ¡Ella es nuestra cuarta hija, la esposa de Ichigo! —

— ¡¿WFT? — mencionan todos los presentes

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

Asco de vida . c o m

Orangepeople

Hoy, por medio de mi padre me entere que me case.

Estoy de acuerdo, que asco de vida (21) - Tu te lo has buscado (39)

Comentarios destacados:

Loscitricossonbuenos: Onii-chan... Nunca me invitaste a la boda...buahhhh!

Chappy4ever: QUE NO ESTAMOS CASADOS! TU LOCO PADRE LO INVENTO TODO.


	3. La fortuna está donde la encuentres :B

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores de mi fic, y les pido perdón por demorarme u.u... Sí es que aún tengo a un seguidor de este fic, por favor, comentelo nwn!, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón se los agradeceré ^w^.**

**Y también les pido que se pasen por mis fic, se que es mucho pedir para una autora cobarde y floja que huyó de sin explicación y recién regresa, no merezco su perdón pero escribir es mi pasión y por eso he vuelto.**

**Se que tener que leer está cháchara no les importa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Los amo, lectores. :D Mi kororo se acelera cuando recibo sus comentarios/reviews n.n. **

**Sin más que decir lectores, les dejó este olvidado fic (^w^)v.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite Kubo, que sí me hace pareja de Grimmjow se lo agradecería desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro.

— ¡Hija mía! — Isshin se lanza hacia ella — ¡¿Como no se van a dar cuenta? ¡Ella es nuestra cuarta hija, la esposa de Ichigo!

— ¡¿WFT?— mencionan todos los presentes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos se encontraban en la sala, sentados en los sillones. Todos habían llegado a aceptar esa hipótesis que había planteado Isshin, bueno todos menos Ichigo, que aún no se creía como su estúpido padre convenció a todos de que Rukia era su esposa.

_Ahh... Joder, estoy salvado... Espera... Todos están hablando con Rukia... Puede ser que ella cagué el comodín que de alguna torpe e inexplicable razón Isshin logró poner... Esto va mal ahora le preguntan donde y como nos conocimos..._

— ¿Cómo me conocí con Ichigo?— dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras le salía una gotita al estilo anime. —Pues... Él... Y yo... Ja, ja, ja...

— ¿Él y tú?— repetían Yuzu y Masaki emocionadas, casi tanto como lo estaba Isshin. Karin estaba aparentemente desinteresada. La pelinegra, hermana de Kurosaki observaba a su hermano... Y a su sospechosa actitud, su rostro del pelinaranja denotaba nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Karin. _Algo sucede, Ichi-nii... Y ese algo lo voy a descubrir,_ pensó la pequeña Kurosaki.

Rukia se dispuso a contestar la pregunta después de mucho pensar, y dijo:

—Ichigo y yo nos conocimos en Tokio... Cuando yo...

—Tengo una pregunta más interesante. — dijo Karin, interrumpiendo a Rukia y viendo desafieantemente a la Kuchiki. — ¿Por qué han venido a nuestra casa? ¿Por qué no se fueron directamente a un hotel para que tengan su luna de miel mientras hacen "nyan nyan"?

El ojimiel se quedó impresionado, siempre supo que su hermana era muy astuta, ahora por alguna razón ella tenía el control de la conversación. Se sentía como la pelea de Jiraiya contra Pain, habían 3 Karin's mirándolo con malicia, intentando desbaratar sus planes. Mientras el Ichigo, vestido como Jiraiya luchaba contra las Karin's.

—Karin— Ichigo la miro, preparándose para asentar un golpe con fin de neutralizarla. —, es descortés interrumpir a Rukia, cuando estaba contando a nuestra familia el como nos conocimos.

— ¡Es cierto, Karin-chan!— dijo Yuzu, asintiendo con su cabeza. El pelinaranja sonrío a sus adentro. Finalmente, una Karin había caído en duelo. Sólo le faltaban 2. Una confrontación directa lo había salvado. Sin embargo, el era consiente que la mismo técnica no serviría para derrotar a las demás Karin's.

Sólo le restaba que Yuzu, su viejo y su madre se hicieran cargo de las demás. El plan perfecto.

—Mmm...— Masaki se puso una mano en la mejilla. —Tú hermano tiene razón, Karin. Nos estamos comportando groseramente con Rukia-chan.

Las palabras de la madre asestaban golpes más fuertes que cualquier otro, las 2 Karin's fueron derrotadas de un sólo golpe. Él ojimiel ya saboreaba la victoria.

—Pero... Es bastante extraño. —mencionó la pelinegra Kurosaki apuntando a la de ojos violeta.

— ¿Eh?— dijeron los demás miembros de la familia. Una 4 Karin aparecía desde las sombras, Ichigo era consiente que ya no le quedaban más ideas. Se mordió el labio.

—Su vestido está desgarrado y sucio. — No, no era una sola Karin las que salía de las sombras. Eran 3, y venían desde ángulos distintos, Ichi estaba acorralado. —Además, Ichi-nii nunca nos aviso por teléfono que se iba a casar, y eso que nos llamó hace 2 días. Y de cualquiera manera, porque Ichigo se vendría acá con su "novia", sí es que su novia, sí tiene un apartamento en Tokio.

Y... Le asestaron el golpe final, las 3 Karin's derrotaron a Ichigo. Ahora todo el mundo miraba a Rukia, que sólo sonreía de lo más nerviosa. El padre se acerco a Ichigo y levantó su mano derecha...

**La fortuna está donde la encuentres**

Gin caminaba tranquilamente en la calle, se había divertido de lo más lindo al hacer enojar al Kuchiki, su caminar era lento, y se detuvo justo cuando diviso a 5 metros a Hitsugaya Toushiro. Este estaba respaldado a una pared, y tenía la vista puesta en él.

— ¡Ara, ara, si es Hitsugaya-san!— dijo fingido sorpresa, con su clásica sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No te hagas el tonto, Ichimaru. — contesto molesto el pequeño peliblanco.

—No me hago el tonto, Hitsugaya-san. — continuo con su sonrisa. —Sólo que el más joven empresario está delante, es algo sorprendente. Sacar de los escombros a tú compañía con sólo 16 años y en 2 años convertirla en un asociado de Soul Society Asociation. Pero verte apoyado, cerca de un bar me hace dudar del futuro de su compañía.

— ¡Déjate de bromas, Ichimaru Gin!— contesto muy alterado.

—Era sólo una bromita. De cualquier modo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿planeas estrenar tú fino paladar al Sake al fin?— mencionó alzando una ceja. — ¿Si es así, puedo acompañarte y tomarte muchas fotos publicando en FB con el nombre de "La primera vez de Shiro~chan"?

—Estoy esperando a alguien. — dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, la sonrisa de Gin perdió forma, al igual que su expresión. — ¡Y no lo digas de esa forma tan grotesca! ¡Me da asco! ¡Hey, no te escapes!

El peliblanco mayor se había dado la vuelta y caminaba con más rapidez, Shiro sólo suspiro cansado. ¡Cuánto odiaba a Ichimaru! ¡Lo odiaba lo suficiente como para sacarle la columbra vertebral y ahorcarle con ella!

— ¡¿Te hice esperar tanto, taicho?— una Matsumoto salía del bar completamente ebria, ella vestía con un clásico traje de secretaria. Pero tenía un pronunciado escote, además que apestaba a alcohol.

—Sí, Y... ¡No me digas Taicho! ¡Tenías que venir por mi hace media hora!

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Yo era la que te tenía que traer?— dice mientras se tambalea por beber tanto licor, mientras infla sus mejillas en señal de puchero. —No me acuerdo.

—¡Es más que haces toda borracha que ya ni puedes caminar, pareces toda una adicta!— cada vez su secretaria lo enojaba más, claro que era una secretaria muy eficiente, pero a la hora de beber parecía que para ella no había final.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Taicho, que cruel eres! ¡Sabes que yo puedo para cuando quiero, sólo que no quiero parar!

— ¡¿No es lo mismo? ¡No puedes parar porque no puedes! ¡Además deja de decirme Taicho, me da asco!

— ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Yo tomo porque me gusta no porque no puedo parar! ¡Además tú eres mi Taicho desde que tenías 3, yo te cambie los pañales, te alimente y te deje tocar mis "boing boing"! ¡Eres cruel!— mencionó quejándose de tan cruel trato, pero su capitán no le hizo caso. Estaba mirando a un lado de la calle, justo detrás de ella. El murmuro algo de se fue. — ¿Taicho, pasa algo?

—Nada. Sólo que me pareció ver una víbora. — hablo cerrando los ojos caminando de frente. —Vámonos, Matsumoto.

— ¡Hai, Taicho!— dijo haciendo saludo de soldado. Ella sonreía amablemente, y eso al peliblanco lo calmaba. Matsumoto había sufrido mucho por culpa de ese bastardo que nunca la amo, y por supuesto, Hinamori también, siendo engañada por él y por eso no permitiría que volvieran las volvieran herir. Tenía que protegerlas a como de lugar.

Tenía que odiar a Ichimaru, por ellas tenía que hacerlo.

OooOooOooO

Matsumoto y Shiro~chan salían del bar, la rubia apenas podía mantenerse en pie, tambalea y parecía que daba vueltitas en círculos mientras cantaba una canción infantil, el peliblanco suspiraba mientras ponía su mano en su cara ya que tenía que hacerse cargo de ella.

En eso, Kyouraku y Ukitake ingresaban al local. De alguna manera u otra el Don Borrachín convenció a su amigo para que fueran al bar después de la reunión, el par de amigos entró con naturalidad, saludando a las personas como sí fuesen clientes habituales.

Sillas, mesas, borrachos y entre todos ellos divisaron a una persona que se diferenciaba de las demás, con un aura deprimida y bebiendo completamente sólo, sí en el rincón de los olvidados del bar se encontraba Aizen Sousuke. Los buenos amigos fingieron no haber visto nada, no es que no quieran ayudar a Aizen, sólo que saben que nada bueno vendrá de ello.

—Ustedes...— dijo el tipo de gafas y cabello marrón, Kyouraku y Ukitake continuaron su camino pensando que no era a ellos a quién se refería, ¿había muchos hombres allí, así que ellos no podían ser, verdad? —Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san...

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Ok... Sí se refería a ambos, el aura de Aizen se hizo más espesa, su depresión alcanzó a cubrir todo el bar, cuando hace unos segundos era un bar alegre en donde todos sonreían y festejaban, pasó a ser un lugar en donde se encontraban potenciales suicidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya veo. — Kyouraku bebía su vaso de Sake de un sorbo, mientras tanto, su amigo peliblanco trataba de animar al de pelo marrón. — ¿Con que Rukia-chan te dejó en el altar, eh? ¡Y utilizo la frase debo polvorearme la nariz! ¡Ja, ja, ja, esa frase yo use para escaparme de mi último compromiso!

— ¡Kyouraku, no lo digas de esa forma!— le corrigió Juushiro. —Después de todo, Sousuke-kun aún sigue deprimido por haber sido humillado de la peor manera.

En ese momento Aizen se deprimió más, y se enterró en sus brazos como queriéndose ocultar, no entendía el comportamiento de su prometida. El le ofrecía protección -guardaespaldas armados hasta los dientes- y comodidad -señores con maletines de billetes verdes-.

— ¿Por qué... ?— mencionó Aizen tomándose de un sorbo todo lo que había en su vaso.

—Aizen... — dijeron los amigos al mismo tiempo, apuntándolo con el dedo. —La respuesta es... ¡qué las mujeres te odian!

El castaño bajo la cabeza. —Lo sabía.

OooOooOooO

—... Y cuando mi Ichigo se enteró de mi embarazo, interrumpió la boda dispuesto a salvaguardar mi honor. —Decía la pequeña Kuchiki, con un pequeño pañuelo en ambas manos, secado sus falsas lágrimas. Toda la familia Kurosaki -exceptuándose a Karin e Ichigo, ya qué ambos estaban con póker face-, la observaba conmovida. Toda una maravillosa historia, Ichigo la conoció un día, y tiempo después se enteró de su forzado compromiso, y allí estaba Rukia, clamando por sentir el verdadero amor, y unas semanas antes de la boda, dieron rienda a sueltas a su amor. El día de su boda, Ichigo se entera de su embarazo y va directamente a interrumpir la boda, llevándose así a la novia, para cumplir con su deber como padre y hombre (?). — ¡Dios nos dio un destino muy cruel! ¡El amar y ocultar el amor!

— ¡Rukia-chan!— y al pronunciar esas palabras, Isshin, Masaki y Yuzu se lanzaron a la pelinegra, abrazándola y llorando en conjunto. La de ojos violeta, recibió el abrazo en conjunto, "llorando" con ellos, y sonriendo levemente mientras mostraba su pulgar a Ichigo. Mientras, Karin aún no se creía toda está _farsa,_ dio media vuelta y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, subiendo las escaleras, sin darle importancia más al asunto. — ¡¿Qué crees qué haces, Ichigo? ¡Ven aquí y consuela a la madre de tú hijo aún no nacido! ¡Karin, no huyas, ven aquí a darle un abrazo a tú cuñada!

La Kurosaki rebelde, dijo un simple no y siguió subiendo las escaleras, mientras qué el pobre Ichigo, con cara de aburrimiento la abrazo. Rukia se reía, mientras la cara del pelinaranja decía, _no puedes fingir un poco más. _

Y así, finalizó la primera noche de nuestra "parejita" en la casa casa Kurosaki.

OooOooOooO

La luz matutina penetró las cortinas rosas de su habitación, cayeron directamente a sus párpados, como diciendo, _"¡Hey, levántate, vaga!"._ Ella se paro de golpe, aún adormecida, se quedó unos segundos allí y hasta qué por fin levanto su puño a la altura de su ojo izquierdo, lo acerco y empezó a sobarlo, completando así el primer pasó para despertarse. Se colocó sus pantuflas y camino hacia el baño, allí comenzó su mañana. Inoue Orihime se vio al espejo, de lavo la cara y observó su cabello, estaba todo hacia arriba, le recordaba a unos cantantes de metal y sonrió, sacando la lengua y haciendo una mueca -dizque imitando una pose de metal-.

Se estiro, y se quitó de a pocos su ropa y se metió a la ducha. Giro la perilla y acto seguido el agua cayó contra su desnudo cuerpo, las primeras gotas le sacaron unos cuántos gemidos, _Kya~_ dijo la joven de cabellos naranjas, sus pezones se pusieron duros, erectos siendo exacta, su piel se erizo por el frío contacto con el agua. Bajo la mirada, observando como florecian cada vez más sus pechos a sus 22 años, sus mejillas se colorearon, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a seguir limpiando su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya saliendo de la ducha se vistió la joven, un pantalón Jean negro, ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa color rosa, qué asimilaba a un corse utilizo la cantarina. El día de hoy no iba a hacer el desayuno, Tatsuki, su amiga de la infancia, la invitaba a comer con ella. Tenía qué encontrarse con ella en la cafetería.

Cogiendo un bolso pequeño, y metiendo su monedero dentro, traía algo de dinero para pasar por la panadería y comprar unos pastelitos para ella y su amiga, así, Inoue Orihime se retiró de su pequeño departamento. Pero nadie sabía, qué al hacerlo, se dirigía a un encuentro inesperado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Kurosaki-kun... — dijo la pelinaranja entrando a la panadería. Sí, allí se encontraba su amor de toda la vida, como siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, como sí estuviera molesto de sólo existir, estaba conversando con una mujer de baja estatura y de cabellos negros, la mujer estaba de espaldas, como ignorando al ojimiel. El corazón le latía con fuerza a la princesa, entonces, ella se animo y lo saludo. — ¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun!

El pelinaranja volteó y la miro. Abrió los labios pronunciando unas sencillas, pero humillantes palabras qué marcarían su inocente corazón. — ¿Quién eres?— la chica se quedó helada, no sabía qué hacer. —Seas quién seas, te presento a mi esposa, Rukia y está _embarazada._

A veces el destino suele ser caprichoso, y en está ocasión, la pobre cantarina fue víctima de este. Su amor había regresado a Karakura, y no sólo, con una esposa y un hijo.

**o3o Al fin lo termine. Hay partes del fic qué me fascinan, como partes qué me aburren. ÒwÓ sobre todo, quiero saber tú opinión, qué piensas de mi fic XD. Así qué comenta ._. Sí no lo haces, el coco te arrastrara los pies y te llevará a CocoLand y te violara (?) ok, no... :B. Sólo comenten, estoy desesperada TTwTT**

**PD: Me Dí cuenta qué puse algo de fanservice con Orihime O: . Espera XD... Se puede colocar fanservice en un fic o.o?**

**En fin, me despido de ustedes, y de nuevo chorrocientos mil disculpas por haberme desaparecido del mundo del FanFic TT-TT. Dejen su comentario, siii?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
